1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for activating the cells of a human body by imparting stimuli.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous devices have hitherto been proposed for activating cells by imparting stimuli to a human body.
Such devices are, for instance, provided on the one hand with a vibrator which operates in accordance with acoustic signals emitted from an analogue disc player, digital disc player, tape-recorder or similar devices for generating acoustic signals, and on the other hand with headphones, earphones or similar means of generating audible soundwaves, and work in such a way that while the user listens to music, vibrations are imparted to the affected part in synchronism with the music.
Conventional devices of the abovementioned type all impart a continuous uniform level of stimuli to a prescribed body site. In other words, the abovementioned devices for activating cells impart a continuous uniform level of stimuli to the cells of the human body which are in contact with the vibrator.
This means there is a risk that prolonged use of this type of device may lead to acclimatization whereby the cells become insensitive to these stimuli, and it may become difficult to continue activating them.
Moreover, with this kind of cell-activating device the more the consciousness is focused on the affected part, the more it is possible to activate the cells there.
With a device like the abovementioned one where vibrations are imparted to the affected part of the human body while the user listens to music, it is possible to achieve a relaxed psychological state by listening to music while the vibrations are imparted, thus making prolonged use possible without attendant discomfort. However, because the consciousness is focused on listening to the music, which is to say it is always focused on listening to the music irrespective of differences in location of the affected part, there is a risk that the cells of the affected part will not be activated satisfactorily.